Frobidden
by Freekness
Summary: Yuuki is Kaname's little sister. But in this story she is ONLY his little sister and has always been a vampire. But now because of one encounter and a few twist and turns she and a silver haired boy are being pulled together in a love that is "Forbidden"
1. Cross Academy

**Chapter 1 - Cross Academy…**

The large curtains that kept my room so dark were pulled half way open. The blanket that kept me cozy and warm pulled back.

"Yuuki it's time to get ready we are leaving in twenty minutes." Said onii-chan in my ear and my eyes popped open, no longer mad at him for waking me. I looked at him as I sat up chuckling to himself about my excitement he left my room so I could get ready.

I through on my long sleeved purple dress that came to my knees, that I laid out the night before. And ran a brush through my long brown hair that just came down to touch my butt. I then proceeded to pull the suitcase I had under my bed and fish the packing I started last night.

Today was the day I had been looking forward to since I herd about the academy. I was finally able to go and join Kaname at Cross Academy in the Night Class. Before this I had just stayed at home in this large manor all the time. And at night when Kaname would come home from school is when he would teach me. Sometimes it was the things he learned in class, or it was how to get a handle on these powers of mine. I can't tell you how many windows I broke, and how many blood tablets I go through a day. But now he says I'm ready to join him.

Today I would be moving into my dorm, I would meet Kaien Cross the founder and Head Master of the academy, and some time in all that mix get to do a little exploring.

I was now all set to go so I drug my now very heavy suit case down to the door where Kaname was waiting for me. "Are you ready to go… you know you don't have to I could keep teaching you…." Said Kaname placing his hand on my head.

"No Onii-chan you are not going to get me to back out now. I wont to go." I said shaking his hand off and he just chuckled. "Okay let's go then." Kaname then walked with me to the car as the driver took my bag.

The drive seemed long and boring to me as Kaname talked to Hanabusa one of his many followers. So I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell back to sleep. I am always very tired when it is daytime. It seemed like only five minutes later and I was being woken up. I stepped out of the car and the academy was so huge and it seemed to glow it the setting sun.

"Come along Yuuki we are going to go meet the head mater now and Hanabusa will take your bags to your dorm." I nodded my head and followed after Kaname.

The head master was sitting in his office at his desk waiting for us. "Hello Kaname, how was your drive." The man had his hair pulled back in a pony tail and wore glasses. He also had on the weirdest out fit that I can't begin to describe.

"And you must be Yuuki, I am the head master Kaien Cross." He said holding his hand out for me to take it. I just stood next to Kaname and said "Hello." Head master didn't push and dropped his hand smiling

Him and Kaname talked for a while about my classes, saying how I was able to explore the campus later tonight if I felt like it. And that my dorm was all set and I didn't have to share it with anyone, just like onii-chan had no roommates

"Well I'm sure you have had a long day so I will let you go but first I have something for you Yuuki." He then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a silver stick at first.

"This is Artemis." He said handing it to me. "Only special people can handle him and now he is yours. Try opening him."

I took Artemis and with one flick of the wrist he transformed into a scythe. And with one flick again he transformed back. The word 'Cool' was now running rapidly through my mind. After that he dismissed us. Walking back to the dorm, we had ran into a girl from the night class. She seemed to be my age and got a huge smile when she saw Kaname. "Hi Kaname…" Her voice was soft yet perky. Silver hair that was about ten inches shorter than mine. She was also about my height.

"Yuuki this is Lilly she has the dorm right next to you. Lilly would you mind taking Yuuki to the dorms I must go talk to the night class and tell them about are new arrival."

She nodded and we took off down the hall in one direction and Kaname in the other.

We walked in silenced until we hit night class territory the Lilly was the one to break it. "So what are you to Kaname Kuran anyway… I mean sorry if I over stepped a boundary there, it's just…. A lot of the girls night and day class including me really like Kaname…. And what I noticed even in that short of time, you to are very close."

"Oh well… it's okay that a perfectly reasonable question, so I don't mind answering…. Kaname and I are very close because he is my brother, and has taken care of me for a very long time." Lilly stopped in her tracks and stared at me mouth and eyes wide open.

"Your that Yuuki… The Yuuki Kaname is always being protected over! Little sister Yuuki Kuran!"

"Yes. I didn't notice Kaname talked about me."

"Girl! He didn't have to everyone knows you. And to think I am the lucky one who has a dorm right next to yours!" she squealed and we walked the rest of the ways to the dorm.

My dorm was at the very end of the hall. The room was a lot bigger than I imagined. The room had a big king size bed with a purple and black comforter, and black silk sheet. It also had very dark purple curtains that went all around the bed. The bed sat next to a big window that led out to a balcony. The sun was set by now, and everything around my room glowed in the moon light. Unpacking my bags I found my new night class uniform. Hanging it up I decided now would be the best time to go exploring.

Walking down the stairs I ran into Ichijou.

"Yuuki where are you going?"

"I'm going out to look around the academy."

"Dose Kaname know?..." I stood there shaking my head no and Ichijou just looked at me.

"Will you please keep it quiet..." Ichijou looked at me; I knew his answer but still had to try.

"Can you give me a head start?" He the tall green eyed blond looked down at me and turned around to head towards Kaname's room. I took that as my cue to get out now.

The academy seemed so quiet, wondering around I managed to wonder into the school grounds, near the horse stables. Most of the horses were asleep but opening the barn door woke them up all but one. And when I got closer I noticed that the horse was awake but the boy on the ground wasn't.

"Why was someone sleeping in here." I asked aloud. The I noticed the uniform… day class. But there was something different about him. I got the since of not human or not fully human. His silver hair hung in his face. And the tattoo upon his neck was so strange. Unlike many humans there was something strange, something pulling me closer to this boy. My hand reached out and touched his cheek.

His hand then shot up and grabbed my wrist is a tight grasp. "You know it's not nice to wake someone when they are sleeping." He said I stood and stepped back taking my hand from his grasp. He seemed surprised at this because of my strength. "And it is not very nice to lay your hands on a lady you don't know." I countered

"Who are you," he asked.

"New student." Was all I said

"Well you need to get back to your dorm new girl."

I placed my hands on my hip and said "And if I don't." he stood there and said nothing. I was not afraid of him, witch I think he was hoping I was.

"It's past curfew…" he finally spoke.

"Oh really because my class is still in session." And with that I left him standing there.

Looking around a little longer and finally getting bored I head back to my dorm, but I wasn't alone. Kaname sent apparently sent out Kain, Aido, and Ruka to escort me back. A waiting be in my dorm room was Onii-chan. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." He said standing from the bed. I could tell he wasn't mad just…well let's say not going to let me do that for a while. I think he was more disappointed in me for not telling him.

As I ready myself for bed after getting a lecture from Kaname, I sat there in bed watching the many shadows flow across the wall and become smaller and smaller as the sun started to rise. The black curtains were now closed on the window and the ones around my bed. But sleep was not coming fast, my mind was too busy thinking about that boy.

I mean who he thinks he is. You don't go around grabbing people you don't know. But it was also my fault I did wake. "This will be something I don't tell Kaname about," I thought. He was defiantly strange, but yet… I was drawn to him.

**Well that's chapter 1 hoped you like and tell me what you thought. So basically I'm saying PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I will tell you another sweet dream next night.**

**Freekness**


	2. Outside the Window

**Chapter 2 – Out Side The Window**

**(Yuuki's P.O.V) **

Evening came and Lilly was knocking on my door, telling me it was time to get up. I slowly rose from my bed and the silk black sheets fell away. I reached for the curtains and pulled them open slightly. I pulled back at first but then my eyes adjusted to the setting sun. I watched as my window had the perfect view of the academy. All of the day class students were already gathering around the night class gate.

I pulled away from the window and started to get dressed in my new uniform. It fit so well, and my long brown hair hung down my back as normal. Walking into my private bathroom, I looked into the mirror. My eyes almost exact to onii-chan's. Fangs that came to a point. I splashed a little water in my face and was ready to leave. But before I did I dug through my dresser to find Artemis. Once I did I strapped it around my right thigh, and the skirt covered it perfectly. I figured better safe then sorry.

Walking out my door leaning up against the wall, was Lilly and another girl with her.

"Hi Yuuki!" She spoke to me in her peppy voice. "I thought we could all go to class together... Oh I'm sorry I forgot, this is Megan she is my roommate." The girl had carrot top red hair, that came to her shoulder blades in a lot of natural curls. She had freckles that went across both cheeks and noise. And she was about a head taller than me and Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly here has told me a lot about you, I thinks it's cool that we are the lucky ones to have the room right next to you. If you need anything just ask anyone of us." Megan Shot me a peace sign and the three of us walked down the hall. At the top of the stairs sat Kaname waiting for me.

"Good evening Yuuki."

"Good evening Kaname."

Kaname held his arm out to me and I clung to it. He then gave me a short introduction, and off all of us went. It was weird because it seemed that everyone... surrounded... me and Kaname. I slowly let go of Kaname's arm and sank into the back of the crowd to walk with Megan and Lilly that were tailing in the back.

I herd the girls screaming for the beautiful boys before we even hit the gate. Walking through the girls were lined on either side of the walk way idolizing over everyone. Some boys were even mixed up in the group. There were some murmurs that I picked out saying, "Look that's the new girl," "I herd she close with Kaname," "Wow she pretty." Only a smirk played on my lips. Then with a glance to the side, I saw him... The boy with silver hair from yesterday. He looked in my direction once but no sign of recollection was on his face. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Class was boring as the teacher went on and on about something in history that I was not paying attention to. The teacher soon left and we were on break. With a glance over to Kaname he was sitting in his seat up against the wall reading a book. Looking out the window I could see everything. Including the couple of day class girls that had snuck out. Then looking along the tree line, there he was. The boy with the silver hair. He was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. He looked like he was asleep. I slid off the window and sat on my knees next to Kaname.

"Hey onii-chan?"

"Yes what is it Yuuki?" he answered me closing his book.

"Who is the boy with the silver hair that walks around campus at night?" I asked

"That is the guardian of this school. He makes sure that are secret is kept from the day class student." Kaname looked at me like he was going to say more but held back. I hate it when he hides stuff from me.

I went to stand up but Kaname grabbed hold of my hand. I sat back down and he said. "Yuuki I want you to stay away from him. If he comes up to you then you be respectful and everything but beyond that you stay away..."

"Yes Kaname." I stood and walked back to the window. 'God who is he my father. Don't get me wrong I love onii-chan but he can be way to protective.' I said to myself as I looked back down to where I saw him. He was still sitting there and I started to remember the night before. He looked so peaceful sleeping. And when I got close to him if could tell something was off. Something that told me he was different. I must go talk top him again. Now I just have to get around Kaname.

I walked back over to him and whispered so only he could hear me. "Onii-chan I'm not feeling so good, I think I'm going to head back early okay?" Kaname looked me over with worried eyes but nodded his head.

I walked down the dark hall way and out the doors that led to the little tree line where I saw the boy. He was still there sleeping against the tree. Walking towards him I noticed that he started to stir. Backing away slowly I hid behind one of the pillars attached to the building. I watched him from my hiding place get up and walk into the tree line still half asleep.

Shortly after I fallowed. I walked for a while losing all sight of the boy the I came to a opening in the trees and there he was. He stood in the opposite direction from me but he knew I was there.

"Why are you fallowing me?" He asked in almost a sour tone. I stood there and said nothing, while he turned to face me. "Well answer me vampire."

"Yuuki," I snapped. "My name is Yuuki not _Vampire._" The boy cock an eyebrow to me and started to walk towards me.

"Okay then Yuuki, why were you fallowing me."

"Curiosity..." was all I said.

We sat in silence for a while and then something struck him. Recollection maybe...

"Your the girl from yesterday!" He spoke to me still that sour tone.

"And the boy with silver hair proves he has a brain." I snapped back.

"Zero," he said. "Well now that were on a first name bases, and I remember who you are. Let me guess why your here." Zero strode towards me and I backed up till my back was pinned to a tree. His right arm rested above my head and he leaned in his face so close to mine.

"Let me guess," he said. "Your mad because of how rude you think I was the other night."

"I don't think I know. A man should never lay there hand s on a girl, specially someone they don't even know. And for your information I already got over that, so that is not the reason I came." I spoke firmly but I was nerves and he could tell.

He leaned in even closer whispering in my ear. "Well either way I do still ow you an apology. I'm sorry for grabbing you. But you did catch me at a bad time I was half asleep." He pulled his face back and I stared into his cold silver eyes. He looked me from top to bottom and cocked his head to the side. I starred up at him now in confusion.

"What..." I said.

"It's nothing, But you better get heading back. Dawn will be coming soon."

What I would say next I knew was a long shot but had to try anyways. "Can we meet here again."

"On one condition, you have to give me a good reason to come back." He spoke to me pulling away from the tree.

"How about this, your interesting and I wont to know more about you." Zero smirk at my comment.

"Sound fair enough." He started to walk away but he didn't get far till he said back to me over his shoulder. "You know Yuuki, I'm starting to find that you are very interesting as well. Lets defiantly meet here again, tomorrow night same time."

With that said he walk off and I headed for my room.

**Well I have been working on this chapter for a while and to me it just never felt right so I would start it over. Now I thinks is OK but I wont to know what you think. Tell me if you think the story is going to fast, What you think of over protective Kaname, and anything else you have to comment or complain upon. Anyhow hope you guys did like it and PLEASE REVIEEW they always help. Next chapter should come soon but not quite sure when.**

**And I will tell you another sweet dream the next night.**

**Freekness... **


	3. AN not a chapter

**A.N. (not a chapter)**

**Hey everyone I'm sad to say this but my Vampire Knight story 'Forbidden' will be placed on hold until further notice. It is really sad but I have lost my train of thought on this story and can't decide what to do next. And instead of just letting you guys hang here waiting for a chapter I figured it would be better this way if I told all of you…. So I don't know when I will update this story, but as soon as I decided on were to take it the first thing I will do is update. **

**Again I do apologies I just hate having to put a story on hold…. Also if you have any suggestions and or ideas they would be very welcomed.**

**Freekness! **


	4. Chapter 3 Over Protective Oniichan

**Hey everyone I have finally got out of my writers funk thanks to a very special friend that goes by the name KAMINX! She is a fabulous writer if I do say myself and she really brought me out of my funk. So I dedicate the chapter to her! Also part half of the credit for this chapter also goes to Kaminx! **

"**Thanks again girl!"**

**Chapter 3 – Over Protective Onii-chan (part 1)**

**Rated – T **

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Vampire Knight or it's character. Just the fanfic is mine**

**this chapter is in Narrators P.O.V now on with the show!**

* * *

Nights had paced and the two almost love birds have met every single night. Yuuki was getting around Kaname by telling him that the suddenness of coming to a new place and then starting school right off the back was to much for her. Kaname being the person he is bought it. But tonight would be her biggest challenge. This was a Saturday evening witch meant everyone including Kaname would be staying in the dorms. So how was she suppose to sneak out. Well she wasn't a hundred percent sure...

She had been getting ready for the evening since dusk. Her hair flowed down her back, and the purple dress she wore came a bit above the knee. She also wore a cute pare of black flats she found hidden in her closest. All night she made sure no one would disturb her while she got ready. (Basically she told Kaname another one of her little white lies to keep every one from coming to her room to check on her.)

Yuuki stood in her mirror checking herself over for the 100th time, making sure everything was in place. But still had no idea how to get out of her room... coming out of the bath room she looked around the room trying to figure something out. Then it came to her. "It might be a little Hollywood but..." she spoke to her self "It will have to do."

Yuuki ran to her bed grabbed the sheet and started tying them together. Once she had them all tied Yuuki took one and tied it to her balcony and through the other end off the other side. Yuuki slowly started to climb down and she got pretty far until she ran out of sheet. There was about 10 feet left, and with no other option left she dropped the rest of the way.

Mean while back in the day classes men dorm Zero was just finishing getting ready himself. Waring a pair of dark denim jeans a black tight fit shirt, nice black sneakers, and his hair fell like it normally did. He took one look in the mirror and liked what he saw. Since Zero was known for lurker around in the dark this was a normal thing for him. So he could just walk out the front door.

Zero had many thoughts running through his head, most of them being the normal teen guy thing but the main one was the thought of Yuuki. Tonight was going to be special. He was going to take the girl off school grounds to this neat club the just opened up. When he started to think about the girl, there was a lot of very mixed emotions.

He found her so interesting yet he didn't know why... He wanted to know all about her, yet all he new is that she was a vampire. Now that he thought about it there secret meeting so far were nothing more then asking questions and no answers. On both sides. She tried asking him thing and he would change the subject. The only thing Yuuki knew about Zero was his name and that he was human...

They met in the place they always did, the opening in the trees. Zero and came to the opening and saw Yuuki standing there waiting for him.

"I hope you know it's not easy sneaking out of the moon dormitory." Yuuki spoke as Zero walked closer to where she stood.

"Well I'm sorry, I guess I wouldn't know when I can just walk out the front door." He commented back. "So are you ready to go?"

"Go where I thought we were just going to stand and avoid answer each other questions again."

_'So she knows too..." _Zero thought to him self. "No I thought tonight we would go off grounds. There a new club that opened up in town."

"Ohh being dare devils are we isn't it against the rules." Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at the slivered hair boy. He stared back at her with no words spoken. A moment of silence was shared until Yuuki gave in.

"Ok ok... Stop with the staring." Yuuki out of no where held out her arm waiting for Zero to link his with her's but he just looked at her confused. "What you don't know how to escort a lady?..." Zero finally caught on but instead of doing what she was waiting for he decided to be a little more daring. Zero wrapped his arm around the smaller girls neck and pulled her close.

"How about we walk like this." He whispered in her ear and a small pink blush spread from cheek to cheek on Yuuki's face. Taking that as a yes they walked off.

It was quite a walk from the academy to town about a twenty minute walk give or take. The another ten to get to the club. No words were spoke till they hit the door. Yuuki watched as Zero slipped the guy a twenty and the man stepped aside to let them in. The music was loud and booming and Yuuki didn't know what to do. She had never seen such a place. (Of cores only on rare occasions did Yuuki go anywhere outside of the mansion her mother and father left to her and Kaname.)

Yuuki stood there looking around at all the light and the couples dancing so close to one another but Zero on the other hand looked like none of this fazed him at all. Zero was use to this kind of life. Hey he had to go some where so he wouldn't loose his mind at school. A late night on the town was his thing. Zero soon grabbed Yuuki's hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. He stared at the girl who looked like she was a deer in head lights.

"Come on haven't you ever danced before?" He asked

"When I was really little but nothing ever like this."

"Come on it's easy just close your eyes." Yuuki did as she was told and followed everything he said. "Good now feel the beat listen to the bass, the booming of the drums. Let your mind go blank and your body do what it wants." He whispered the last part in her ear the the blush that was pink now was turning red.

Yuuki stood with her eyes closed for another moment while the rhythm of everything around her started to take over. She felt herself start to sway back and forth and the feeling of hands...

* * *

Back at the dorms diner had well been over and there still was no sight of Yuuki. A worried Lilly went to her friends room and knocked on the door.

(Knock Knock Knock...) "Yuuki hey it's Lilly... I brought you some dinner... Can I come in..." There was a long moment of silence and the worry started to build. "Yuuki..." Lilly opened the door and with the sight of an empty room, dropped the tray of food. Fearing the worst she looked around the room trying to see if the girl was there but there was no sign. Only the balcony door was left open and a sheet tied to it blew in the breeze.

Fearing the worse Lilly ran out the room down the hall, and barged through the door of Kaname's room. He sat on his couch and in front of him stood Ichijo, both looking at the frantic girl.

"What is the meaning of this Lilly you..." Ichijo didn't get to finish his preaching before the girl cut in.

"Yuuki's gone!" She huffed out of breath and Kaname's eyes went wide.

* * *

Zero's arms were wrapped around Yuuki's small waist. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. Body's were close as they danced together not daring to let there gaze fall. Yuuki's blush never faded and her heart pounded. Zero started to become even more daring as he placed his forehead to hers. The closer the boy got the harder her heart pound. And it was the same for him.

Zero didn't know why but he really wanted to kiss Yuuki. But he never did. There lips couldn't of been only millimeter's apart but he puled away.

"You want to go for a walk." Zero said trying to get his voice over the music. Yuuki nodded her head at the suggestion and the two left the club.

* * *

"Kaname stood from the couch in a hurry and ran to his little sisters room. What Lilly said was true. Yuuki was gone. Not soon after Ruka, Kain, Ichijo, and Lilly herself were standing in the door way of the room.

Kaname turned to look at all there faces. They were all ready for the orders they new were coming. "Ruka, Lilly, I want you two to stay her and make sure that no one besides us know about Yuuki's disappearance. Kain, Ichijo your coming with me to look for her."

* * *

The stars were out and it was a quiet night. Yuuki and Zero decided to walk through a little park stopping at the center and resting on a bench.

"Thank you Zero for bring me out tonight, It has been really fun."

"Well I'm glad. You seem to get a hang of the dancing thing very well."

Yuuki laughed a little and the pink blush started to makes it way back on her cheeks. Zero then took one look at his phone and his eyes got a little big

"Whoa! I didn't know it had gotten that late. We better start heading back before someone notices are little vanishing act."

"Yeah I guess so but I doubt anyone will worry..."

"I wouldn't say that..." Yuuki spoke to soon as Kaname walked up and stood only 3 feet away in front of them.

"Onii-chan!..." Yuuki said spring from her seat staring at her brother. She never before saw this emotion before that was spoken through his eyes. Worry, Hurt, and Anger. Then that's when Kain and Ichijo came and stood behind Yuuki grabbing her by the arms.

"Were sorry miss." Spoke Ichijo he didn't want to grab her but it was to make sure she didn't run.

Zero was unable to do anything as he was shock to what Yuuki had just called Kaname Kuran. The vampire he despises the most. And Kaname was not about to let his anger filled glare fall one bit from Zero.

"Take Yuuki back to the dorms." Was all he said. As they started to lead her back Yuuki took one look at her brother and knew it better not to argue.

"Please let go of me." She said to Kain and Ichijo "I wont run..." They took one look at Kaname and he nodded his head in approval. They dropped there hands and started to walk of with Yuuki in front of them. But before they got to far Yuuki mouthed a little sorry to the silver haired boy in a death starring contest with her brother.

Once the three of them were out of hearing range that's when Kaname spoke.

"Stay. Away. From .Yuuki..." He hissed out behind clenched fangs. And his eyes glowed bright red and anger was the very clear emotion now." Kaname then turned and walked off without another word."

* * *

**Okay so that the end of chapter 3 part one. I hope you guys liked it. And the update will come sometime I don't know when. Hopefully soon if I can fish updating the other four or five story's i'm working on at the same time to this one. **

**Any how here's another big THANK YOU to Kaminx.**

**Please review my story they always help.**

**And I will tell you another sweet dream the next night...**

**Freekness...**


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers/Fans/Friends...

I am very sorry to say this but for the time being this story is going to be "On Hold" until further notice... Again I do apologizes, but it seems I have taken on more than I can handle with my story's and school. (Plus job searching has also gotten in the way.)

This is not the only one going on hold there is one other. Right now my planes are to work on the three with the most chapters done. That way I can start working on wrapping them up and then getting back to my other ones. I don't know when this will take place but I am really going to be concentrating on my story's so it might not be to long off...

One last time I am sorry.

Freekness Loves You

By! By!


	6. Vampire Princess

**OKAY so I know I said this story was on hold... BUT... I got a great idea for the next chapter and decided to write it. So for all you very patient people who were waiting for this, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 5 – Vampire Princess **

**Rated – T**

**Disclaimer: I Nessie do not own anything of Vampire Knight...**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It had been three days scene the Vampire Princess was seen. That's what Zero came to call Yuki. He figured to the Night Class Kaname was royalty, Yuki being his younger sister, And Zero still in slight shock over it, what better way to see her as the Night Class Princess. The weekend came and gone including Monday, with no sight of the girl. The thing that amazed Zero, was that he was actually looking for her. He knew what Kaname said to him, he had a thought of what the outcome would be if he didn't listen... But that never stopped him at steeling a few glances at the Night Class and they walk to school from the dorms.

It was now Tuesday, Zero had disappointment building in his chest. Though he really didn't know why. Was it because he wanted to see her again, was it because he was concerned Kaname had done something to her, why had she disappeared for three days straight? These strange question for the first time in his life where now surfacing in his head.

The Giant gates opened and the girls from the day class went to their normal screaming frenzy. But something was diffidently different this time. Suddenly all the girls fell quiet, whispering spread across the crowd. Zero turned to look, and his eyes grew at the sight. There she was… Yuki… But she was different. For one she stood in the middle of the group. Yuki and a silver haired girl clung to each other, Kaname right behind them. Zero couldn't tell but her long hair was covering her face, like it was hiding something.

Kaname caught the sight of Zero and sent him a death glare. But Zero never took his eyes off her. Now worry was overwhelming him, what had happen to that girl?

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I was forced to sit in the clear back of the room, farthest from the door. Kaname was at his seat by the window, and Lily was at my side. Kaname told her to watch over me as a nanny. My icey clod hands felt good on my sore cheek. Then a piece of paper slid under my other one.

_Yuki_

_I am so SORRY. I didn't know what was going to happen. I was worried something had happen to you. That's why I told Kaname. I understand if you won't forgive me quickly but can we still be friends?_

_Lily._

I smiled lightly to myself. For what time I knew her I knew she had a good heart.

_Lily_

_I know what you did was because you cared. I do forgive and yes we are still friends and I hope best ones. _

_Yuki._

I slid the note back and watched her read it. She turned and gave me a big smile. Are first class was done and over with when I got up and walked over to Kaname. I was a little nervous he hadn't talked to me since the incident. Before I got to him Aidou beat me to him. I decided to just leave him. I quickly grabbed Lily's hand and walked quickly and smoothly to the front door. I heard the rustling of desk but then they silenced as we walked out the door.

I was dragging Lily down the hall. The more I thought about the situation, the more I was hurt, frustrated, and angry all at the same time. I slammed my fist down on the counters trying not to scream.

"Great Now I look like I'm having a temper tantrum." I thought to myself.

I looked up into the mirror and tears were streaming down my face. I didn't even remember starting to cry. Images of that night started to flood my head and the tears were flowing a little harder.

**Nightclass dorm. Friday Night. Kaname's room…**

"Leave us." Kaname said in a monotone voice. It was me and him left alone now. I could feel the dark ora coming from him. He just stared out the window. I hung my head low as I sat on the couch.

"Onii-chan please listen to me," I started. Before I knew it he was right infront of me and not happy.

"What! What is it you have to say. What were you thinking going outside the school grounds, and with him?! I told you not to go anywhere near him. We are not the only things in this world. There are certain people that even we as pure blood vampires have to be careful of."

Kaname was yelling at me, I had never seen him this angry at me.

"Will you come down!" I screamed back standing up. "All we did was hang out together. I had fun tonight until you came and ruined it! I like him Kaname!" That last line just kind of came out of know where just like what happen next.

I remember yelling at him and then a sudden force came down, on my cheek! I was flung back words to the ground, tears streaming and I clutched my cheek. The smell of blood filled the air, my blood. Then suddenly the door flung open, Lily and Megan came to my side and Ichijou was right in front of Kaname. Megan and lily helped me up to my feet.

"You will never see him again. And unless I say so you are to stay in your room, and go nowhere. When you are released you will be under twenty four seven surveillance."

"Yes Kaname." And with that I was band to my room.

**Flashback Over.**

Kaname had never struck me before. I didn't even know it was in him to hurt a person, let alone me. But I guess that just shows I was a spoiled brat. Ha-ha… Once I got back to my room I told the girl thank and was left alone. The cut on my face was healed but the pain was still there. He got me good. As I look in the mirror now, there is still the diffident soreness. And a very slight pink tint. I saw in the mirror behind me Lily was worried. I then splashed some cold water in my face and changed my mood the best I can for her. I put on a smile and turned around.

"I think we should probably get back to class before he starts sending even Megan after us." I said with a smiled.

I could tell she didn't quite believe my show, but went along with it anyways. We left the wash room walking in silent and I was feeling a little better. As we walked suddenly I bumped into something a lot bigger than me. I thought at first it might have been one of the teachers. I backed up to bow and started to apologize.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I took a look at Lily and she stood there wide eyed and froze. That's when I looked at the figure I ran into.

Silver hair in his face, cool eyes staring back at me, It was, "Zero." I said. We stood in silence for a moment. I then looked at Lily and mouthed a "Please, just three minutes" to her. She nodded slightly still in shock. I grabbed Zero's wrist and drug him down the hall into the girls wash room and locked the door. Before I knew it he had grabbed me and pulled me into a deep hug. I held on to him like a life line. We stayed like that for a minute, and somehow I wound up sitting on the sink counter now eye level to him.

His hand brushed my cheek and I winced a little. He looked at me, "What happened?" he asked.

So I told him the truth. "I like you Zero. I think a lot actually… And this is the result when you tell a very over protective big brother…"

I felt him tense up, like he was made. I wrapped my hands around his wrist and held his hand to my cheek. The cool touch felt phenomenal. Then I felt the slightest touch of soft lips, but then they pulled away.

"Zero I want to meet you again. But right now is not the best time. I lost Onii-chan's trust so he has me under watch."

"I agree your brother doesn't seem to like me too much. He even told me to stay away, good thing I have always had trouble listening to what I'm told. I have a place where we can meet, but it'll be tricky." He said

"I'm up for it if you are. But now my three minutes are up and I have to go back." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

I went to walk out the door he grabbed my hand and said. "Tomorrow night when you're walking to class look for me, if you want to meet me then tuck your hair behind your ear."

I gave him a slight smile, and walked out to meet back up with Lily. As I did she didn't say anything, and a plan to meet was hatching.

**WELL… I hope you guys liked the update, I know there was a bit of OOC. I'm sorry if there were a lot of mistakes but I wanted to get an update going. I will be trying to update this story again like my other ones so it is no longer on hold. Again I hoped you guys liked. Please Review they really help with the thinking proses!**

**And I'll tell you another sweet dream next time…**

**Nessie…**


End file.
